<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>at least use the blanket properly, will you? by misermachines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006897">at least use the blanket properly, will you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misermachines/pseuds/misermachines'>misermachines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misermachines/pseuds/misermachines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell finds himself inside a tent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>at least use the blanket properly, will you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's huddled up with Chester for once, mostly as a slight layer of protection against the draughts that permeate through his tent. Autumn always brought a slight chill to the air.</p><p>Wilson sleeps peacefully, completely unaware of the world around him.</p><p>It takes a couple of moments for Maxwell's eyes to adjust to the tent's darkness, but he can see the scientist, half-covered by the blanket that he took a whole day to weave.</p><p>He should be lightly badgering the scientist right now, not just staring at him.</p><p>Regardless of whatever he was originally planning, he squats (a tad undignified, but it gets the job done) and he gingerly pulls the blanket, and makes sure it's actually covering Wilson.</p><p>A small bit of kindness in a world that's set out to kill you because it's deemed your existence an affront to it.</p><p>Maxwell stands up straight, stares at the sleeping man for a moment, before leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i still hate AO3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>